Youre star in my heart
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Melihat senyum Lucy adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku... setidaknya untuk hidupku yang singkat ini. LokiXLucy, request from my dearest friend. RnR?


**Pada langit hampa tanpa muara**

**Tempat kau mengembara**

**Tempat kau meletakkan segala susunan rasa yang tertunda**

**Tentangku**

**.**

**Sekilas**

**Kulihat aurora di sudut matamu**

**Lenyap hilang tanpa bekas**

**Meluruh bersama ragu**

**.**

**Jika nyawa ini ada**

**Untuk menghapus semua dosa**

**Maka akan kulakukan**

**Sekalipun melangkahi takdir yang mengerikan**

**.**

**Kudengar**

**Nafasmu tersisa**

**Untuk mengayunkan kakimu**

**Kembali bertahta**

**.**

**Percayalah**

**Singgasanamu diatas sana**

**Di keluasan samudera angkasa**

* * *

**... You`re star in my heart...**

By : Argentum F Silver-chan

* * *

Seorang pemuda rupawan menekuk kakinya di kisi jendela, membiarkan sang angin menjamah rambutnya yang berwarna senja. Ia memandang bintang, yang berpendar keperakan diatas langit pekat. 'Cantik' pikirnya.

Pemuda itu membetulkan letak kacamata biru yang mengurung mata jerninya. Mata jernih itu sanggup memikat hati seratus wanita dalam satu kedipan. Yah, pemuda itu memang terlampau tampan...

"Leo! Leo!" samar, terdengar suara seorang wanita, menembus sunyi malam. Suara yang seketika membuat sang pemuda menoleh.

"Leo? kau sudah tidur?" suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Belum Karen," jawab sang pemuda, agak menaikkan volume suaranya sedikit. Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah pintu kamar pemuda tampan bernama Leo itu.

Krieettt... engsel pintu sedikit berderit, terbuka dan menampakkan sosok cantik seorang wanita.

"Sedang apa kau disitu? kau harus istirahat malam ini Leo," ucap wanita bernama Karen itu dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Karen," pinta Leo lembut, sedikit memohon. Suaranya yang rendah dan err.. seksi itu membuat Karen mengerutkan dahinya.

"Keras kepala!" si cantik bernama lengkap Karen Lilica itu sedikit mengumpat.

Leo menghela nafanya mendengar nada bicara wanita di hadapanya ini yang semakin meninggi, "Iya Karen, aku akan tidur sekarang," akhirnya Ia memilih untuk mengalah.

"Bagus. Ingatlah kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu sebelum..."

"ya aku tau Karen. Biarkan aku menenangkan diriku dulu... yah, sebelum aku menjalani operasi itu..." Leo berucap lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"ya, turutilah saran dokter sebelum kau menjalani operasi itu" Karen menandaskan ucapanya dan melangkah keluar. Cahaya dari luar kamar menembus masuk ke ruangan yang remang, kemudian cahaya meredup, seiring Karen menggerakkan tanganya menutup pintu. Meninggalkan sang pemuda rupawan yang masih terduduk di kisi jendela dengan tatapan kosong dan pilu.

* * *

Siang yang lumayan cerah. Seorang gadis jelita berjalan dengan tenan di jalanan yang lumayan lenggang. Pusat kota tidak terlalu ramai hari ini, membuat gadis berparas menawan ini sediki bebas untuk jalan-jalan, belanja dan segala aktivitas lainya.

"Lucy! Lucy!" samar, terdengar suara seorang pemuda memanggil-manggil sang gadis. Sang gadis cantik bernama Lucy itu menoleh seketika, dan mendapati sosok Leo yang berlari-lari ke arahnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Loki?" ucap gadis bernama lengkap Lucy Heartphilia ini. Leo tersenyum. Ia memang lebih akrab dipanggil Loki di kalangan teman-teman sebayanya. Leo tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Lucy, kau ada acara siang ini?" tanya Leo.

"Yah, aku mau belanja pakaian musim panas..." jawab Lucy ringan.

"Wah, seksi dong!"

"Mesum kau!" Lucy menampar Leo pelan di pipi kirinya. Tawa renyah keduanya terkesan akrab dan hangat...

"Loki! Kau tau tidak! Natsu baru saja mengacau di rumahku. Sebal!" Lucy mengeluh dengan nada lucu. Leo menyukai gadis ini ketika Ia sedang merajuk. Gaya manjanya begitu... manis.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan santai, melewati jalanan yang lumayan lebar, melintasi kawasan pertokoan yang cukup ramai. Terkadang, ekor mata para pejalan kaki melirik mereka berdua, mengagumi kemesraan mereka, atau bahkan ada yang mencemburuinya.

"Aku senang bisa jalan-jalan denganmu Lucy," kata Leo.

"Aku juga Loki," ucap Lucy ceria, "Oh iya, kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Lucy kemudian.

"Umm... aku tidak ada acara sih... kalau Lucy?"

Tek! Langkah Lucy terhenti sejenak. ia menundukkan sedikit wajah manisnya, membuat Leo mengerutkan dahi.

"Lucy? Kau kenapa?"

"Umm... ah tidak apa-apa kok, Loki! Sungguh!" ucap Lucy. Leo menangkap ada getar pada nada bicaranya. Sesuatu yang agaknya Ia telan dan batal ia ucapkan. Hanya selang sedetik, sebelum akhirnya Lucy kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." ucapnya ceria, kemudia mendahului langkah Leo. Lucy terkiki ceria dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, merayu memanja ke arah pemuda gagah itu. Leo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpulnya yang menawan, sebelum akhirnya Ia menyusul Lucy dan menyejajarkan langkah seperti tadi.

Hari yang indah... sangat indah setidaknya untuk hidup seorang pemuda seperti Leo yang singkat...

'Hidup ini singkat'

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Request from sahabatku **seCreT aRs**...

Maafkanlah cerita singkat ini dan nantikan kelanjutanya oke? Hanya ini yg sanggup saiia tulis untukmu, sayang *ditabok* gara-gara si kompu cacad ini *nendang kompu-chan* dan jaringan gila *nendang modem* dan... *author ditendang seCreT*

Wokehh... jangan lupa tinggalkan review anda para reader...

dan...

seCreT! Upahnya bayar kontan ya! Gak terima kartu kredit *plaaakkk* (bercanda sistah... XD)


End file.
